Pancakes
by Didem Riddle
Summary: Harry is seventeen and on his way to live with his godfather. Including Hot!Harry, pancakes and drooling after a Sexy!Sirius. SLASH HarrySirius. Don't like it, Don't read it...


Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related is either the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros., and as such, absolutely not mine. So please don't sue.

R rated for language and sexual stuff.

Warning: This story contains slash Harry/Sirius. If you don't like it, don't read it and no flames please.

PANCAKES

Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

Oh God! I'm leaving this God forsaken place. I can hardly wait. Yes, me, Harry Potter,The-Boy-Who-Lived, finished my seventh year at Hogwarts with the best NEWTs (after Hermione ofcourse, what? Did you think I am mentally unstable to even attempt to try and fail?) and I have tons of job offers but I will

stay low this year. This summer will be the best. I was at the Diagon Alley earlier, trying to buy a new wardrobe. Now that I'm leaving the Dursley's for good, I can do whatever I want with my money. I'm so excited, you can practically see me bouncing of the walls. Sirius will be shocked when he sees me.

On with the story of The-Boy-Who-Finally-Managed-To-Kill-Voldie. My sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts passed so fast that, I can only managed to remember the highlights. For two years, I've been taking private lessons with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin. I didn't even had time to play Quidditch and I quit. I've even had Martial Arts lessons for God's sake. Oh well, I can't complain, that lesson can make the body very, very good if you catch my drift. As the time goes by, I became aware of my sexuality (by the way I'm bi). Also, I managed to shun everyone from my life temporarily. I had to...I had to work my ass of for this war and I failed to see my godfather for two years. I missed him so much. He is not my godfather, he is my friend. Sirius, likes me to call him as my friend too because honestly, I just know him for a few years. It's not like he has been my godfather for long, ofcourse it wasn't his fault. It was that excuse for a human being Wormtail's fault.

When I finished my NEWTs, exactly three months ago, the inevitable happened at Hogwarts grounds. I don't want to dwell on past now. In a nutshell, I managed to kill Voldemort and hand Wormtail to the ministry. Now I'm not an underage wizard and that gives me the right to live wherever I want. I packed everything, took a shower and now I'm trying to put my contacts which I bought today. I found my green T-shirt, which hugs my body in all the right places, on the bed, than my black hip-hugger pants and put them on. Took my wand, shrink my trunk and put it in my pocket. What was that noise? Oh, Hedwig.

"Sorry, girl. You know I'm very distracted at the moment" with that I took Hedwig and step outside of the 4 Privet Drive. I didn't even bother to say goodbye to the Dursleys because I damn well know they are dying to have a party right now.

Now I'm sitting in front of the door and waiting for Sirius. Pop! Yes! He is here. Where is....? Holy shit! What the...? Is that Sirius? Oh. My. Fucking. God!!! If I was a dog, I was drowning in my own drool right now. Oh God kill me now and I'll die as a happy man. Long, shiny, black hair. Amazing ice-blue eyes. No beard. Perfect, red lips. Body of a Greek God. How the hell did he managed to develop that muscles? I guess he worked all summer. I can clearly see his abs, chest and torso under that dark-blue shirt. Adonis would be jealous. Before I even open my mouth, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Harry, I missed you so much. Oh, look at you. You've grown. You look great."

And I, being the most imbecile person on the planet, fucked up everything when I open my mouth.

"You look ho...great too. I mean I missed you too." let's get to the safer topics shall we "Did you watch the latest Puddlemore United game? It was fantastic."

"Really? I didn't have time. What was the score?" asked Sirius looking very curious while he takes Hedwig's cage from me. God, those arms...

"Puddlemore won. It was ninety to sexy...I mean sixty" Argghhhhhhh! Please resurrect Voldemort and let him Avada me right now. Bugger! I'm screwed.

"Where's your new house? How are we going there?" yes, go Harry. I'm starting to act like a love sick puppy. Come on brain, work for God's sake. Breathe Harry, breathe. This is your godfather. This is Sirius.

"Well, we have to go to The Leaky Cauldron and floo from there. You don't know the place so you can't apparate." he said while he looking at me a bit weird.

"Are you alright? You look a bit flushed. Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired. I was at Diagon Alley today."

We ate dinner at The Leaky Cauldron, than floo to my and Sirius' new home. It's not a manor but it's big enough for us and very comfy. Smells and feels like home. When I entered the living room I saw Remus sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Well I guess Remus is staying with us too, it's great you know, to be able to live with the last two members of the Marauders. What they don't know is that I am an animagus too, teheheh. They are going to have a heart-attack when I tell them, maybe I can stay with them during the full moon. I tried for three years to became an animagus just to be with them and I finally managed.

* * *

Remus gave me a huge hug, pretty much the same way Sirius did, and they showed me my room, than left me alone to settle. I can unpack everything tomorrow, I'm to tired to move right now. 

I woke up and looked around groggily. Feeling the slightest hint of panic inside my chest before I figure out where the hell I am. When I realize I'm at home (God! It feels great to call somwhere home.) I jumped down from the bed to take a shower. Mmmm! I love taking a shower in the mornings, it feels great. After the fantastic shower I walked into my room again to find some fresh clothes but than decided against it. I'm at home for Merlin's sake, I can walk around naked if I wanted to but I won't. I found a clean boxer in my trunk and put it on than looked at my room, well I didn't have time to admire it yesterday. It's beautiful and big enough to fit the Dursley's home and their car, decorated in midnight blue (I love blue) and it's tones. I woke up from my thoughts with the noises that's coming from my stomach, I'm hungry enough to eat Buckbeak right now, so I practically fly from the room to the stairs. I was jumping from the stairs but I paused at the middle because of Remus. He is sitting on the couch in front of the TV again and I can see him AND the kitchen from the stairs.

Nice house really, you can see every part of the house from the middle of the stairs.

"'Morning Harry. Sleep well?" said Remus after he put the Daily Prophet on the coffee table.

"'Morning Remus. Yeah, slept like a baby actually." I answered with a big smile on my face. What can I do? I'm definetely a morning person but my good mood doubled when I heard the third voice which was coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Harry. Want some pancakes?" said Siri and I turned to look at him but I kinda stuck. I couldn't talk. I can't even move. Oh! My! Fucking! God! In front of me Sirius with nothing but a boxer on, making pancakes in the kitchen. Harry don't drool. Come on move for God's sake. Please, please.... and I finally managed to move my legs and DAMN. I tripped and I start to fall from the stairs but gracefully landed on the floor. And the prize for the most impressing entrance goes to......

"Blimey! Harry, are you alright?" Sirius was on his knees at my side faster than you could say "Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans". No, no, no please stay away from me. Don't touch me please and while you're at it go and put on a shirt. Argghh! I can feel my ass is suffering from my idiotic attempts to fly over the stairs.

"Ughh! My ass" I was lying flat on my back, my back AND my ass is hurting also there's my Godlike Godfather practically naked at my side trying to check on me if I have any life threatening bruises, on top of that he is touching me. Are you really expecting an intelligent word from me right now? Well, sorry to break it to you folks but I can't even think let alone talk.

And than I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. ICE. Remus brought me ice to put at you-know-where and why is he looking at me funny. Finally, I managed to stand up.

"Now that everything's taken care of. Do you want to eat my pancakes Harry?" said Siri while bouncing from living room to the kitchen before he saw me with my jaw dropped. Oh, I definetely eat your pancakes and some more. Huh? Oh, you were talking about breakfast? My bad....


End file.
